March 2018 Tornado Outbreak
After Category 4 Hurricane Chris dissipated, the cyclone from the storm dropped nearly 500 tornadoes all over the Contiguous US. A total of 32 people perished along with people getting injured. All deaths came from the Tescott, KS EF5 and the Oklahoma EF4's. A total of $1.4 billion in damages was done, mostly because of the $990 million in damages from the EF5. Synopsis After Hurricane Chris dissipated, the post cyclone formed over a dozens supercells that spawned many shapes and sizes of tornadoes. On March 23rd, 305 tornadoes touched down, setting a new record, beating the 2011 Super Outbreak. Then on March 24th, 177 tornadoes touched down also causing severe damage. Events With most of the twister being minor tornadoes, most of the damage was the Tescott EF5 and the Oklahoma City area EF4's. March 23 Tescott, Kansas Main Article: 2018 Tescott, Kansas Tornado At 9:49 AM CDT, the first EF5 of the year and strongest tornado of the outbreak touched down. At first downing trees at EF0 strength, the tornado quickly intensified into an EF2, destroying 2 mobile homes, killing 3. A tractor trailer was hit with 165 mile per hour wind, killing the 2 people inside. As the EF4 was near it's peak intensity, 2 satellite tornadoes touched down, each causing EF0 damage. The EF4 then became it's peak strength and width, destroying a neighborhood, killing 12. Both satellite tornadoes dissipated fast while the EF5 weakened into an EF3. The tornado strengthened back into an EF4 while destroying a farm. The tornado weakened into an EF0 before strengthened back into and EF1, damaging a barn. The tornado finally lifted at 12:16 PM CDT. In all, the Tescott EF5 left 17 perished, 34 injured, and $990 million in damages. Four Corners, Florida At 2:19 PM EST, a rare EF3 touched down near Poinciana. At first the tornado, an EF1 caused minor damage to many stores and shops before intensifying to an EF3. The EF3 damaged 20 houses, injuring 14. The tornado briefly weakened into an EF2 before intensifying back into an EF3. The tornado entered many apartments along with homes, damaging them along the way. Another tornado touched down as the EF3 was causing havoc near I-4. The National Weather Service gave that tornado an EF2 rating after causing considerable damage. The EF0 dissipated at 3:01 PM after a 42 minute lifespan. The tornado left devastating damage while injuring 31 people. Amber, Oklahoma The first of 3 EF4's touched down near Newcastle. As the tornado transitioned, the tornado intensified into an EF2 near Bridge Creek. Paralleling I-44, the tornado intensified into an EF4 while throwing cars off the road, causing 43 injuries. After shifting away from the interstate, the high-end EF4 hit Amber head on, resulting in 4 fatalities along with 49 injuries. After being on the ground for 15 minutes another EF4 touched down 3 miles south of it's postion, along with an EF3. The EF4 continued to cause havoc, this time causing damage near Chickasha. After being on the ground for over 30 minutes, the EF4 lifted north of Cogar. In all, the Amber EF4 caused 4 fatalities along with 109 people getting injured. Chickasha, Oklahoma The second EF4 spawned during the lifespan of the 1st EF4. As the first EF4 was dying out, this EF4 was intensifying. The EF2 caused a farm to get destroyed before quickly intensifying into an EF4. 6 were killed when the EF4 flattened a house. The house was the only structure the tornado impacted during it's lifetime due to the fact it stayed over open terrain. The EF2 hide trees around Washington, Goldsby, and Cole before lifting after 6 were perished and 76 people were injured. El Reno, Oklahoma The last EF4 touched down a short time after the other 2 EF4's dissipated. Already causing EF3 damage on it's path, the tornado headed straight for Piedmont. The tornado caused 2 deaths along with 15 injuries in Piedmont. As the tornado rotated near El Reno, a family of 3 was killed when then tornado hit the house head on and, after leaving serious damage, injured 51 others before dissipating. March 24 2 EF3's were recorded in Laramie, Wyoming, causing 65 injuries. The outbreak, still to this day, is one of the biggest outbreaks ever. 220px-Feb_19_EF3_boston_tornado_damage.jpg|Damage in Tescott, KS. 180px-Brooklyntornado2007_2.jpg|Damage in Antlers, OK. 220px-Magee_tornado_damage.jpg|Damage from the El Reno, OK EF4. 220px-Damage_Nappanee.jpg|Damage near Parkersburg, IA. Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:List of Tornado Outbreaks Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:EF5+ tornadoes Category:EF5 Tornadoes Category:List of F5/EF5+ tornadoes Category:EF5 Category:EF3+